


Do sexbots dream of world domination?

by jackamole



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pygmalion and Galatea (Hellenistic Religion & Lore) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, But also bastard Aizen, Eventual Romance, M/M, Porn What Porn, Slow Burn, Soft Aizen, You cant have a Aizen story without some bastard Aizen action, only plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackamole/pseuds/jackamole
Summary: Oh, Yoruichi thinks she's so funny, sending him a sexbot wrapped like a Christmas tree to his front door, at 3 am on a weekday.Kisuke sighed.-----Alternately, Kisuke has no concept of we could but we shouldn't and gives sentiency and absolute hypnosis to a newly minted sexbot.





	Do sexbots dream of world domination?

**Author's Note:**

> My first story is Bleach! verse! Introducing Inventor Kisuke and his custom illegal asshole-to-be sexbot! 
> 
> It is going to be a sexbot story with no sex lol
> 
> if someone wants to beta this story, please DM me and we can talk it out!

Oh, Yoruichi thinks she's so funny, sending him a sexbot wrapped like a Christmas tree to his front door, at 3 am on a weekday. Kisuke sighed. At least she got the sex right; he wasn't  _ not _ into women per se, but he definitely prefers men. Looking at the inert human shaped doll on his porch (how typical of her to present the gift in the most eye-grabbing manner), he drags it inside his apartment complex. He is already on thin ice with his neighbors due to suspicious activities, although he likes to think of them as social experiments; he does not want them to take a look at the robot and call the police for alleged murder.

As he settles the bot on his chemical-stained couch, he ponders over what to do with it. Should he activate it and have... wild and imaginative sex with it? He scratches that idea off immediately. Yes, it's true that he is a friendless virgin who hasn't seen action since he was conceived 32 years ago, or  _ ever _ if one discounts the time he spent as a reproductive cell, but that's because he has standards! He is not going to sleep with a sexbot because his tormentor and childhood friend - who is also crazy rich - decided to have pity of "his nonexistent sexual life" and get some action for him. Oh, he can imagine it. She is standing in front of him, long hair tucked in a ponytail, snickering and taunting him. "If you get that action, maybe you can finally pull that stick out of your ass!" She mocks, her hand on the waist of her petite girlfriend, her huge diamond ring glistening under the sun.

Quickly banishing all thoughts of Yoruichi - damn her for haunting him even when she's away- he returns to the problem at hand. Activating the doll as its current self clearly isn't the solution, but throwing it away seems wasteful. After all, even though he isn't an expert on sexbots, he still has researched normal humanoid bots, whose cost range from a small car to a mansion.  He decides to leave the problem for tomorrow him and promptly passes out on the couch, between to the lifeless body of a sex doll and the half-eaten Thai Express precariously balanced on the edge.

* * *

 

Once morning comes, Kisuke rubs his eyes tiredly. His bare arm registers a cold weight on top of them and he thought blearily that oh no, please tell him it’s not a corpse. He has stopped experimenting with corpses a long time ago. He was _over_ his playing-with-corpse phase. His natural curiosity for experimenting on dead things by age 10 and he hasn’t even touched at anything dead since he got out of Division Twelve five years ago. He cracks open one eye and sees with relief that it’s only the sexbot Yoruichi bought for him yesterday. And he closes it immediately as his stupid overactive brain links sexbot and corpses together and flashes him disturbing images. He pushes himself out of the couch, spills immediately the foul-smelling leftovers all over the couch and trips on the bot’s long limbs.  “Mother _fucking_ _sHIT_!” Swear words are flowing freely of his mouth as he surveys the damages while nursing his sore elbows. He glares at the still bot. “It’s all your fault,” he glowers darkly, “ I should just sell you off.” The doll stays silent and unmoving, proving that the one who made a mess is, in fact, Kisuke himself. He glares harder. “In fact, I should have thought of that yesterday.”

Kisuke had an almost-eurêka! Moment TM . Why didn’t he think of selling it off? It should fetch a good price on the black market. After all, realistic robots are rare commodities and plenty of people would kill to purchase a doll away from the prying eyes of the government. While extra income is always nice, he already has all the money he could want: the government paycheck for his precious silence is glorious and suits very well to his measly needs. He taps a finger on his chin. He could always use the money to start a new, ambitious project, like creating an antimatter railgun, or an all-encompassing Virtual Reality distributor, or even a sentient A.I. After all, he is one of the most promising young Inventors of this generation. In fact, he already has blueprints for the last two projects mentioned. The code for the sentient A. I. is a few hundred lines away from being done and the VR only needs a few tweaks before being able to be built.

He feels the compulsion to complete both immediately and sets off to work, forgetting entirely about the spilled noodles and the human-shaped inconvenience sitting on his couch.

* * *

After who knows how long, Kisuke snaps out of his work frenzy and twirls around in joy. He finally has completed the sensory deception machine otherwise known as the Perfect Virtual Reality, capable of giving the user the exact replica of what real life feels like, from the most mundane interactions between coworkers to the most farfetched fantasies of saving a death god from execution.  The A.I code is also done and proofread. He smiles giddily. Now, he only needs a place to put both of them to test. Where can he find a specimen - oh, wait a second.

He rushes off to his couch and drags off hurriedly his android to his secret lab. Transferring the code for his super A.I. on a chip, he throws open the latch hidden between the skull and the neck and replaces the integrated microchip with his own. He refrains himself from activating it. It still has to go through the surgical procedure for the VR implants. Not matter the mad hatter scientist he appears to be, Kisuke is no sadist. The androids are built to be the most human-like possible, which means that they could feel pain. He doesn’t want to deal with a vengeful A.I. because he had been careless with it.

After cracking open the Max Lamp with great difficulty, he wipes his hands, the tools, the operating table, and the Bot with rubbing alcohol. With a scalpel, he slices open its fingertips and inserts with care the microscopic VR microchips in each and every one of them. He then moves on to the control center, inserting a slightly larger chip in the latch next to the sentience chip. His eyes gleamed with glee as he closes the latch and sows it up.

With barely hidden anticipation, he squeezes the bot’s nether regions and turned it on.

The bot’s eyelid flutters and intelligent brown eyes stared into his own. It flexes its fingers with care as its eyes filled with wonder. It doesn’t seem to be bothered with its nakedness, instead choosing to look around inquisitively. It then notices Kisuke, who still standing with a Cheshire grin on his face. “Who are you?”, it asks softly, with a note of distress. “How come I don’t remember anything?”   


“Hello, there! I am Urahara Kisuke and I am the one to find you on the streets.” Technically, it’s not a lie. He opens his fan to hide his widening grin and says to his creation’s innocent, bewildered eyes.

“And you are Aizen Sousuke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feedback uwu!! It fuels my writing :3


End file.
